The Gates of Doom
by AllysunEgret
Summary: When Momoko transfers to Ouran, she has a plan. No close friends, no enemies, and no love interests. She wants her years of high school to go by quickly with no interruption. Her plan is already interrupted when she meets the Hosts on her first day. But her plan can still work. Right?


This is my first Ouran fanfiction so I'm still getting used to the feel of the characters despite how many time's I've watched the anime and read the manga aha.

Please leave a review on what you think!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club. It belongs to its rightful creator. I only own my OC.**

* * *

Chapter One: Pink?!

If someone came up to me and told me I was going to school in a pink building some day, I'd probably laugh.

But, here I am. Standing in my outrageously yellow uniform, I looked at the male uniform and I'd rather wear that than this _monstrosity_, I look up at the almost offensive pink buildings of Ouran High School. Why in the world would anyone painting a school, of all places!, pink? What was going through their heads? That painting it that color, not that I have anything against the color, was a good idea?

I heave a heavy sigh and start the walk to the golden gates. I was raised on the idea that Heaven has golden gates at the top of pearly white stairs. What a coincidence. However, this school is so far from Heaven, I highly doubt Heaven would allow pink buildings on those fluffy white clouds, that it could be Hell.

Or my personal Hell. Thus these gates being the Gates of Doom, my doom.

Either way I know I won't enjoy it here. I may be wealthy like every kid at this school but I know, I just _know_, I will not like any of them. Only thing in common with my fellow students? Money. That's it. They only make friends with each other because hey!, they have money just like each other!

I pass by the gates, a small distasteful frown on my face. I can see other students, mostly girls. Doesn't this school have boys? For every boy, there has to be at least two girls. It's a giant mass of pale yellow and high pitched giggling. _Great_.

I brace my shoulders back firmly and walk through the crowd, ignoring the 'heys!' and curious glances as I push past people who just wouldn't move. I miraculously make it to the front of one of the buildings and I fix the strap of my bag on my shoulder. Here I go. Into the depths of Hell.

I walk into the building and raise an eyebrow at the inside. It was like walking into the wet dream of a rich kid. Spiraling staircase that probably leads to upstair classes and there are chandeliers! I know this is a private school with a ton of money, but isn't that considered pushing it a bit?

I take a look around, watching as some kids go up the red staircase, _I swear to god if that's velvet carpeting_, and other's walk down corridors. I smack my lips, knowing full well where my classes are and I've already met the chairman so there's no need for me to make an appearance to Chairman Suoh. I sigh and look at the staircase again. Most of my classes are upstairs since that's where most of the 1-A classes are, the exception for gym.

Unfortunately, my legs seem to have think that my mind had made up its mind since they're walking towards the staircase. I pretty much accept my fate at that point as I struggle to keep a neutral expression. _Don't seem too friendly, but don't seem unapproachable_, the words of my step-mother ring through my head as I walk to the top and turn a right to my first class. To most, that may seem like bad advice. But my step-mother works as a business woman and she knows how to interact with people.

Apparently, time does pass when you're so focused on your own thoughts that you don't normally realize that you've met your destination. I stand in front of a door with a plaque above it reading _Class 1-A._ This has got the be one of the circles of Hell. I open the door and the students sitting at their desks all look up from they're doing.

I can feel the hot flush crawling up my cheeks as all eyes are on me while I walk over to the teacher's desk.

The woman looks up and smiles at me kindly. "Hello. You must be Kojima-san, yes?" I nod mutely and the smile stays on her face. Creepy. "You can call me Ms. Kawashima. Please introduce yourself to the class."

Oh, yeah. I forgot about that part.

I turn to face the class, biting at the inside of my cheek. I really don't like this part. I put on a fake smile as I tuck a strand of my straight hair behind my ear. "Hello, my name is Kojima Momoko. I hope we can get along." I hope I did that correctly so I can stop making an utter fool of myself.

Ms. Kawashima smiles at me and motions for me to go sit down. "You can take a seat in front of Fujioka-san." A feminine boy sitting in the back raises a hand and I make my way down the aisle, my smile dropping almost immediately.

I get to the seat and the boy, Fujioka-san, smiles kindly at me with warm brown eyes. This guy. This guy is unfairly _pretty_. With big brown eyes, feminine features, thin wrists like a girl. Incredibly unfair.

He's still smiling at me when I sit down, but I can see it falter when I don't return it. "Hi," he says, "I'm Haruhi." There's that smile again.

I settle him a blank look and then nod. "Momoko. Nice to meet you, Haruhi-san." I respond, deciding not to be overly formal with him. I notice a pair of twins sitting next to Haruhi, one boy on each side. Now, I have to admit. These two are extremely good looking with their almost red hair and hazel eyes. They both send me a smirk and they opens their mouths at the same time, obviously about to introduce themselves as well.

I don't give them the time of day.

I can hear a soft gasp of shock coming from next to me, a girl that I saw earlier as I was walking. It's like she's never seen anyone be rude before. I open my bag and take out the necessary items I need for this class, which is math. I can hear the girl whispering, it's not even whispering I can clearly hear her, to another girl and before I know it I've got the majority of the girls in my class glaring at me.

Imagine my surprise throughout the rest of the morning that they're still glaring at me in my literature class. Which to my not surprise, has both twins and Haruhi in it.

Literature is boring but slightly less so than math with the creepily cheery Ms. Kawashima, who seemed to have an intense love affair with mathematics.

And then, I'm, _shockingly_, saved by the bell. I sigh softly and pack my things into my bag, which includes a new book that is supposed to be finished at the end of the month. It's around twelve in the afternoon which means it's lunch time.

I have money, yes. Loads of it actually. But my father and stepmother decided it to be worthless to have to buy the lunches here. So, they made one of the chefs back at home to make me a bento to take to school everyday. I'm grateful for that because it gives me the excuse of not having to go into the cafeteria or whatever they call it.

I leave the classroom, ignoring the glares and whispers from the girls and I walk down the elaborate staircase again. Obviously they don't want to see me and I have a feeling that the majority of the female population at Ouran will dislike me after lunch.

So, naturally I avoid the problem and eat outside near a fountain. As I'm enjoying my bento, gotta hand it to my chefs they make commoner lunch taste top notch, I hear a high pitch laughing across the fountain. I look up and my eyes widen considerably at the sight before me.

There's a small boy, small as in "he shouldn't be wearing a high school uniform because he looks ten", with sandy blond hair on top of, well to put it lightly, a giant's shoulders. He's holding a pink bunny, here we go again with pink thank god it's a tolerable pink, and a_re those flowers floating around his head? _The giant, with a straight face that's laced with a small amount of amusement, just holds onto the boy's legs as he practically spazzes out on his shoulders. I vaguely notice that like Haruhi and the twins, they're both attractive in their ways. The boy is adorable, I'll give him that. The childish way he's acting and hugging the stuffed bunny just adds to it. The giant has a rougher look to him. Tanner skin and he practically looms over some passing students. But he also has that kind, strong look to him which unfortunately makes my insides melt and I get all blushy. That's a big no-no.

I watch them for a while as they aimlessly walk around before I catch myself. I duck my head down and eat a little more from my bento. I'm already starting to pack when I hear footsteps heading my way.

I've apparently been spotted sitting by myself while eating my homemade lunch. Cue the pity party.

The boy skips up to me with a huge smile plastered on his face. He's clutching the bunny tight against his chest he leans forward in interest towards me. "Are you eating by yourself?" He asks sweetly. I almost squeal but I stomp that thought to oblivion.

I nod slowly, wary on why he was here even though I had a slight idea on why he was. "Yes. It isn't obvious?" I ask.

He giggles. He freaking giggles and I almost openly gape at him. He's wearing a high school uniform but if he was, how is he acting like this? "Why would you want to do that?"

"You're full of questions," I remark with a raised eyebrow, which makes him giggle _again_, "and I don't like loud, crowded places. Like a cafeteria."

He nods as if understanding and then he opens his mouth again, which too many questions at once are asked, "Are you new? Where are you from? Do you like cake? What about bunnies? This is Usa-chan!" He holds up his bunny. "What's your name? I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka but you can call me Honey, everyone does!" He's about to ask more, I can see it in his child-like eyes, but the giant places a hand on his shoulder muttering in a deep voice, "Mitsukuni."

At that point I realized that the giant must have known I was being overwhelmed and was very close to short circuiting. I nod in thanks and answer the questions with ease, "Yes. Ottawa, Canada. I do like cake but only when it's chocolate. Bunnies are alright in my book, I prefer cats. Momoko Kojima but you can call me Momo, most people end up doing so in the end." I suck in a breath when I realize that I didn't breath in my answering at all.

Honey is staring at me with wide, excited eyes. The giant's hand is still on his shoulder and I can see it's taking all of his restraint to not explode. He looks up at the tall teen, man? I'll never know, and smiles. "This is Takashi! But you can just call him Mori." He smiles brightly and I manage a very small, polite smile. _Please go away_.

I look up at the giant, Mori, with an interested expression. He doesn't speak much does he.

I blink when the bell rings again and I shove my bento back into my bag, standing abruptly. Honey watches me. "We should start heading back, huh, Takashi?" Mori nods and I swear to god, Honey practically shimmies up the other teen's body. He smiles down at me from Mori's shoulders. "We'll walk you to class so you won't be lonely!"

Normally, I'd protest but I'd rather like getting to my science class so I don't. I heave a sigh and nod. "Fine."

We start our track to class 1-A's science room, Honey rambling at max speed about some new type of cake that he's been dying to try. Red velvet or something like that. We get to my class at surprising speed and Honey laughs. "I thought you were in a different grade, but you're in the same class as Hika and Kao-chan and Haru-chan!" I'm assuming that Haru-chan is Haruhi from my earlier classes.

I nod in at least acknowledgement. "What grade are you in?" I'm only asking this since we got here so early and we've got time to kill.

Honey keeps the smile on his face, it looks painful he's been smiling for a while now, and rests his chin on Mori's head. "We're in 3-A! We should get going too, huh Takashi," Mori just grunts in reply. "We'll see you later, Momo-chan!" He waves cheerfully at me and I barely register that I wave back.

He's in 3-A. Some kid who looks no older than ten and is shorter than me and likes cake and bunnies is two years _older _than me.

I blink. I blink again. Whatever is in the pink paint on this school must be affecting me because there is no way.

_What is wrong with this school?_


End file.
